¿quien soy? ¿quien eres?
by serenamar1
Summary: la familia malfoy se olvida del cumpleaños de su hijo y el cae en depresion, en una noche prohibida sale de su casa y voldemor .....
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo1"Otro niño sobrevive al avada kadabra"  
  
Eran días difíciles, el mundo mágico de noche estaba prohibido salir de las casas , nuevamente Lucius fue absuelto de todo cargo, nuevamente dijo que había estado bajo la maldición del imperatus , y como en el ministerio lo necesitaban a nadie le convenía que Lucius estuviera en azkaban el aportaba una numerosa cantidad de dinero para subirle el sueldo a los funcionarios cuando había huelga que era siempre el señor Artur el presidente del sindicato , en casa malfoy, no estaban los padres de Draco se fueron a Gran Bretaña dejando a Draco solo en casa a él no le pasaría nada estando solo en casa, pero ya habían estado un mes fuera de casa y se olvidaron completamente del cumpleaños de Draco, el estaba muy triste por ello le prometieron que estarían de regreso para su cumpleaños otra promesa más sin cumplir .  
  
Estaba harto prefería morir que seguir con la vida que llevaba total no le importaba a nadie para sus padres solo era un heredero y en el colegio un excelente partido o un futuro mortifago nadie lo quería o lo apreciaba de verdad, tomo su capa la varita y salió a las calles que estaba completamente desierta no había ni una mosca cerca pero el buscaba en su soledad a alguien que lo sacara de ahí quería preocuparle a alguien, hasta los elfos de su casa sentían lastima por él . En el corazón de Draco había mucho amor pero a nadie a quien dárselo, eso lo tenía al borde del abismo , sus padres lo abandonaron en el día más importante y aun se preguntaba porque nunca lo llevaban en sus viajes .  
  
Caminaba por un sendero aun sin saber por donde iba se había perdido , solo sabía que estaba en una casa muy pobre porque en ese sector solo vivía gente pobre pero que más da , si el era pobre de alma y de amor , había una luz encendida , se acerco a la casa sigilosamente para ver que era y vio una numerosa familia , de pelirrojos ahí estaba ron , supo que esa era la familia Weasley no sabia como había llegado ahí pero debía marcharse pero vio que esa familia era feliz , siempre reían alrededor de la mesa al parecer celebraban algo, efectivamente el cumpleaños de los gemelos, justamente en la misma fecha que el estaba de cumpleaños , pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla de pronto alguien miro hacia la ventana Draco alcanzo esconderse pero fue tarde una pelirroja lo había visto prefirió retirarse del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera no podría explicar su estancia ahí . Mama ya vengo voy haber algo alla fuera que sucede nada padre solo que creo que vi algo ya vengo Ten cuidado últimamente los mortifagos no dejan de matar Lo tendré.  
  
Virgina era demasiado astuta si salía por la puerta principal el se escaparía así que decidió salir por la de atrás.  
  
que haces ahí malfoy Me conoces, yo no te conozco a ti quien eres No se responde con una pregunta, acaso vienes a espiarnos Quien te crees que soy que voy a estar espiándolos, Soy virginia weasley , y aun no me respondes Solo caminaba por estos lados y me perdí y vine haber quien viva aquí eso es todo No te creo Ese es tu problema, me retiro . espera, demasiado tarde ya se había ido.  
  
Virginia entra a la casa muy desconcertada por lo que paso malfoy no la ofendió ni nada de eso, bueno pero sería verdad lo que dijo mejor le contaba a sus hermanos y padre en lo ultimo que haría sería confiar en un malfoy . padre Malfoy estaba espiándolos que como es eso Vi algo extraño fui haber y era Draco, dijo que estaba perdido y vino haber quien vivía . Le creiste, dijo ron Para nada por eso les conté me pareció muy extraño además no esta permitido que nadie salga de noche y menos solo Bueno ya se fue sigamos con el cumpleaños, dijo george Si vamos no le pongan atención a ese frígido , dijo fred Ya niños sus hermanos tiene razón a celebrar. Draco caminaba por los jardines de la casa weasley aun no podía salir unos nogmos lo detuvieron y eso atraso su camino, pero cuando salió de ahí un hombre con capucha negra se acercaba Draco trato de ocultarse pero otro hombre bajito ya lo había visto .  
  
quien eres muchacho me llamo draco señor que desea sabiendo de ante mano quien era no me conoces no señor , por esa razón te voy a matar tenía pensado matar a los weasley pero tu serás mejor draco haga lo que estime conveniente si me mata va ser lo mejor que haga además nadie preguntara por mi. Avadakadabra. Una luz verde cubrió el lugar y todo el ambiente se formo oscuro extrañamente para ser un simple maleficio una especie de torbellino se acercaba al lugar levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota: disculpen por lo poco es solo la introducción el próximo será mas extenso dejen review para saber si os gusta. 


	2. volver a nacer

Capitulo 2 "Nacer de nuevo"  
  
Un muchacho de unos quince años estaba tirado en el suelo con una varita en la mano a pleno sol en un lugar muy extraño lejos del mundo mágico , muchas personas pasaban por el lado de él pero ninguna se atrevía a preguntar que le pasaba , pensaban que era un niño de la calle o un borracho dormido, pero una mujer se acerco al muchacho algo le dijo que se acercara cuando vio a un niño rubio de los cabellos mas platinado que había visto y lo peor que vestía bien , intento despertar al mucho pero no consiguió nada a si es con la poco dinero que tenía llamo a una ambulancia para que viniera a recoger al niño, de unos minutos estaba dentro del auto tuvo que decir que el muchacho era su hijo para que le dejaran acompañar no iba terminar el chisme a la mitad de seguro era hijo de un jutre importante y cobraría mucho por haberlo encontrado tirado en el suelo.  
  
En la mansión la cosa estaba peor acaba de llegar la familia malfoy , y no estaba Draco por ningún lado los elfos le contaron que el amito había salido en la noche y no volvió más algo un poco extraño, Lucius penso en lo peor su hijo no se iría sin llevar sus cosas personales todo estaba ahí lo único que faltaba era su escoba supuso que andaba con ella inmediatamente llamo a unos amigos del ministerio para saber que paso y se encontró con la noticia que. alguien fue atacado por un avada cadabra pero no se sabe quien fue la víctima y tampoco donde esta el causante de todo, el le contó que su hijo estaba desaparecido de inmediato comenzaron la búsqueda del más joven de los malfoy.  
  
Virginia estaba aburrida Harry y Luna no se dejaban de Besar comenzaron su noviazgo a fines de el año en el baile de Navidad y cada vez que lo veía sentía una tristeza enorme que obviamente la ocultaba , mientras caminaba se encontró con algo era una nimbus 2001miro para todos lado y no había nadie la tomo y la analizo nadie dejaba una escoba de esas tiraba algo no andaba bien y corrió hasta su casa para avisarle a su padre o a uno de sus hermanos para que la llevara al ministerio a lo mejor estaba perdida o que. se yo, Cuando charlee la vio lo primero que quiso hacer fue montarla pero Virginia lo hizo entrar en razón nadie dejaba un escoba así botada a alguien se le perdió o algo paso todas la sospechas cayeron sobre Draco el estuvo la noche anterior fisgoneando en la casa y e ministerio Que. ya estaba al tanto de todo de inmediato concurrió al lugar de los hecho hizo muchas preguntas lo sorprendente era Que. lucius estaba ahí y reconoció la escoba era la de su hijo algo definitivamente no estaba bien .  
  
Su hijo su heredero estaba desaparecido mando a buscar a su hijo, por donde puso asi transcurrieron dos semanas de la desaparición del joven Malfoy, se penso Que. estaba muerto pero Lucius no descansaría hasta Que. apareciera su y si un mortifago era el culpable lo pagaría con sangre, Narcisa estaba destrozada nunca le importo mucho su hijo pero ahora Que. no estaba le vino el remordimiento.  
  
En el hospital , un joven seguía inconsciente , los médicos no sabía exactamente lo Que. tenía porque todo estaba bien en el muchacho ecepto una pequeña fractura en la cabeza, Que. hacia suponer Que. en algo afectaba al muchacho, en eso su pequeña mano se empieza a mover y los ojos grises, Sally así se llamaba la mujer Que. se hizo pasar por su madre estaba ahí y llamo a los mdedicos los cuales vinieron corriendo haber al muchacho , hicieron los análisis de pronto comenzó hacer preguntas,.  
  
Draco: ¿quién soy? ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué hago aquí? No recuerdo nada de nada por dios Que. me paso  
  
Medico: esto es muy extraño aparentemente esto es un caso de amnesia muy extraño, los medico comenzarón hacer preguntas al muchacho. ¿cómo te llamas pequeños ?¿cuantos años ?tienes mirando a la madre Que. estaba sorprendida .  
  
Draco: no lo se no se quien soy apretándose la cabeza me duele mucho , se levanto la chasquilla y tenia un pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, al más extraño aun. Los médicos no se percataron de ello.  
  
Sally: se llama Reesh , y tiene quince años, la mujer le dio mucha lastima el pequeño y se acerco al niño diciéndole que ella era la madre, el niño sin pensarlo la abrazo, por primera vez se sentía feliz nunca pudo tener un hijo sus esposos a abandonaban porque no podía tener hijos.  
  
Pero las cosas para Draco aun no estaban claras, tenia la cabeza muy mal destrozada y sin siquiera recordar nada de nada de su vida anterior era como si volviera a nacer ....  
  
Continuara........ 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 6 " hagamos una locura " 

Acostado se encontraba un joven que no entendía el por que de su comportamiento , hace unos minutos corrió a sus hermanos del alma del departamento, no quería que descubrieran al ser que se había convertido , era su vergüenza , lo peor fue lo que hizo la semana pasada firmo un pacto con el diablo, lo peor era que no se arrepentía en nada de lo que había hecho, solo se cuestionaba si había obrado bien con la rubia.

Flash back 

Eran como las 10:00 de la noche seiya había acabado de recién llegar de su paseo nocturno y tortura de chicas indefensa, y de chicos muy guapos que caían a sus pies, cuando escucha el timbre cansado y muy mal humor va abrir cuando dos chicos se lanzan a su cuello dejándolo confundido que hacían ellos aquí .

Que hacen aquí ,

vaya que forma de recibir a tus hermanos, nosotros también te queremos seiya , dijo Yaten con voz serie a todo esto nos haces pasar

no, quiero que se vayan a otro lugar no estoy de humor para usted largo de aquí y les iba cerrar la puerta en la cara cuando la mano de Taiki lo detuvo..

de esto te arrepentirás seiya Kou y se fueron indignados con el

lo siento pero por ahora necesito estar solo, dijo seiya cerrando la puerta y se que me voy arrepentir hermanos míos, derramando una lagrima ...por tanto dolor causado.

**Fin de flash back**

En el departamento de Darién había una paz las dos habitaciones estaban llenas de amor , Darién hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera con una sonrisa en el rostro por fin ella volvía hacer solo de el, la luna cubría la habitación de serena , de una manera que era como si estuviera iluminada, y una voz a lo lejos se escucho " _por fin el destino será cumplido ahora me puedo quedar tranquilo y desapareció"._

A la mañana siguiente , Darién se levanta muy temprano ya que había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital de New York y entraba a las siete en pediatría , aunque no era su especialidad era bueno , lo que el quería recién se lo iban a dar cuando se graduara ya que era muy arriesgado la cirugía , aunque era un buen alumno el profesor no se quería arriesgar y destruir la carrera del muchacho tan temprano.

Por su parte serena como hacia años que tenía un serio problema para levantarse su despertador había sonado hacia quince minutos y aun no se desperezaba, Darién y golpeo en la puerta de la chica , pasa no me puedo levantar hacia años que no me pasaba esto , siento como si estuviese pegada a la cama, haber el desayuno esta listo tiene quince minutos para ir a tomar si no el monstruo te va venir a buscar , .

jajajjaj, mejor me quedo para conocer el monstruo se reía serena

yo creo que no lo querrás conocer el crece de una manera y es muy grande , poniéndose rojo, estaba pensando en doble sentido desde cuando deseaba a serena , cuando era mas pequeña el la amaba pero jamas siento un deseo hacia ella la veía como su niña.

Darién, no seas malo haciendo un puchero, esta bien ya me levanto puedes retirarte no mas

Así claro rojo de vergüenza , te espero en quince minutos ,estoy lista

Serena estuvo diez minutos en la ducha y cinco para vestirse y arreglarse cuando entro a la cocina olía exquisito un olor a café y las tostadas caliente si definitivamente un olor encantador .

Se iba a sentar pero Darién le levanto la silla para que ella se sentara , serena solo le sonrio se sentía tan bien pero sabia que no estaba bien, si bien es cierto cuando eran a amigos estaba bien que vivieran juntos pero ahora no, eran novios y no era bien juntos que dos novio vivieran juntos para la suerte de serena en el mismo edificio alquilaban un departamento.

Darien tengo que hablar contigo de algo

que ya te arrepentiste de ser mi novia con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

No.. no seas tontito es de otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo

A me asuste de que quieres hablar

mira creo que es mejor que yo me vaya de tu departamento no esta bien que vivamos juntos , acá en este mismo departamento están alquilando uno y a buen precio que yo podría pagar

no, te puedes quedar aquí , que acaso no quieres vivir conmigo , dímelo

no se trata de eso Darién, mira entiende cuando éramos amigos estaba bien que viviéramos junto, maravilloso pero ahora no somos amigos somos novios y eso cambian las cosa no esta bien ... entiendes

ya estoy empezando a entender todo o sea que no quieres irte por eso , cuando te refieres al departamento es el que esta al frente

si eso mismo ves igual vamos estar cerca cuando tu necesites y quieras estar conmigo solo tienes que ir al lado, no vez que ahora desearas espacio si yo estoy contigo todo el tiempo te terminaras aburriendo , por que tendrás que andar con cuidado por la vida.

Esta bien pero yo te ayudo y nos veremos todos los días he

Por supuesto crees que te vas a deshacer así de fácil no, jajajjaja.

EL desayuno , estuvo bastante bueno, ambos se levantan de la mesa con el suficiente tiempo para ir haber el departamento de el frente, era muy lindo fue abierto por una señora redondita, que estaba entrada en edad y quería comprarse un departamento de un piso, para no tener que subir ascensores ni escaleras ... EL trato estaba hecho esta misma tarde serena se cambiaría de departamento , esta bien parecido al de Darién . Ambos se van a la universidad, cuando llegan las miradas de varios chicos se posan en el cuerpo de serena Darién celoso la abrasa y le da un beso para que nadie más se atreva mirarla eso sorprendió a serena definitivamente Darién no era el mismo pro que el que ella conocía jamas le daría un beso en publico le estaba gustando esto . . Serena dejo a Darién para irse a su salón cuando entro todos conversaban , se prestaban los apuntes de su nuevo proyecto , cuando entra el profesor todo se quedan callados .

buenos días a todos

buenos días profesor – todos

hoy les quiero presentar a tres alumno nuevos que viene de la ciudad de Tokio , ellos son Klaha tsukihiro , Gackt tsukihiro y tetsuho tsukihiro , los tres son hermanos , y se incorporan hoy , busquen un asiento donde sentarse.

Para la suerte de Gackt al lado de Serena había un asiento desocupado , el cual ocupo y lo hermanos se sentaron atrás de serena y Gackt, la clase transcurrido casi normal que muy de vez en cuando Gackt miraba a serena y se había dado cuenta lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa .

-Gackt deja de mírala ella esta comprometida no le faltes el respeto a la princesa, eso llamo la atención a Serena...dijo Klaha

hey solo la estaba mirando no es para tanto se apresuro a contestar en susurro pero serena estaba muy intrigada con los muchachos.

Te estamos observando

Pero las hora de salir ocurrió y fue a preguntarle al profesor sobre las maquetas que tenía que hacer y cuando las tenía que entrega ya que aun no daba la fecha de entrega , tenía que entregar las maquetas el viernes tenía poco tiempo a pesar de que era lunes, por lo menos en la noche debía terminar una de las tres maquetas.

Majestad , dijo el joven Klaha

serena intrigada se da vuelta y son los tres recién llegados

si, respondio serena

estamos a su servicio majestad fuimos mandados para su protección

esta bien mucho soy serena me pueden llamar así no hay ningún problema con ello ...

vamos a al casino a tomarnos un café y me cuentan todo les parece.

Darién camina por la ciudad en busca de un joyería , la mejor de la ciudad donde compraría un hermoso regalo para su novia y futura esposa . Camino por varias cuadras hasta que llego a la joyería muy prestigiada en la ciudad de New York .

que se le ofrece joven pregunto la vendedora

deseo el mejor anillo que tenga , es que me pienso casar y necesito el mejor de todos los anillos

haber mire este anillo con incrustaciones de diamante esta a 3.000.000 millones de pesos .

tiene otro de similar valor

por supuesto este tiene rubi y oro blanco

este me lo llevo ...

con que va pagar con efectivo o cheque o tarjeta..

con un cheque .

En la cafetería de la universidad estaba serena con tres chico que le contaban todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle omitiendo algunas partes para no abrir heridas ni provocar confusión en la princesa , que no era necesario que eso se produjera... el celular de serena comienza a sonar era darien que la estaba llamando ..

si amor , contesto serena despertando unos celos a gackt

hola , te llamaba para decirte que esta noche te pongas muy linda , por que iremos a cenar , suponiendo que no tengas que hacer.

Si , no no tengo nada que hacer nos juntos en el departamento entonces

Si claro de hi nos vamos te tengo una sorpresa mi niña

Que cosa dime

No , esta noche lo sabrás adiós y cuídate

No espera no me dejes así pippipi ya corto , si que es malo no puede dejar a una mujer así ...

bueno muchachos yo me tengo que ir a mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer , nos vemos mañana por la mañana como dice la canción.

Adiós, serena dijo gackt

Adiós a todos , mientras uno le daba un codazo al chico.

En la ciudad de Tokio , estaban todas las chicas reunidas cuando una llamada de teléfono las alerto, era Taiki que llamaba a Ami para saber donde estaban y que le explicaran que estaba pasando con su hermano que no era ni pariente de cómo lo habían dejado . Los estaban esperando en el Crow center para contarle todo lo sucedido , rey se había marginado de las chicas nunca más se quiso juntar con ellas después de la traición cometida por seiya , que ni siquiera valió la pena .

En lo E.E.U.U ya era de noche , toda la ciudad alumbrada por todas partes miles de locales abiertos , en todo se podía escuchar la alegría de lo que hoy sucedería hasta la Luna estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, todo hacia presagiar que sería una noche que jamás se podría olvidar , serena vestía muy especial un vestido rojo muy ajustado al su perfecto cuerpo su cabello más alisado de lo normal , unos pendientes azules que hacían resaltar sus ojos , y un pequeño escote a la altura del muslo , por su parte Darién vestía un terno café claro, la camisa blanca con una corbata negra , llevaba un pañuelo en el primer bolsillo de la chaqueta y un ramo de rosas , rojas ... todo un príncipe...

Darién caminaba por los pasillos muy nervioso , sin saber que hacer sentía peor desde la ultima vez que le pidió que fuera su novia , el departamento quedaba al frente pero sentía que estaba más lejos , muy lejos, cuando llego a la puerta lo único que deseaba era que abriera rápido para acabar con este nerviosismo, cuando la puerta se abrió , estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer esta noche estaba bellísima , todo un ángel .

Hola amor este ramo de rosas es para ti ,

gracias Darién espérame un segundo que le voy a poner en agua

esta bien no te demores.

Darién y serena salieron del departamento rumbo al lugar más hermoso de la ciudad, Darién le abrió la puerta de su auto negro convertible , Darién ya se había alejado de la ciudad , entraron a un lugar muy hermoso era una mansión, lo estaban esperando uno de ellos se acerco y le abrió la puerta a serena ayudándola a bajar del coche. El jardín del lugar era hermoso la luna se podía ver con claridad una mesa los esperaba justo donde llega con claridad la luz de luna no era necesario prender las luces ... Todo ocurrió con normalidad hablaron temas muy diversos serena le contó , de los chico que le habían mandado a proteger , Darién se puso celoso por que no podían mandar a mujeres.

Serena quiero que hagamos una locura

que clase de locura Darién

cásate conmigo mañana , y saca un precioso anillo del bolsillo

que, mañana ,

si mañana te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo pero yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti ...

si , quiero que hagamos una locura

mira, vamos a casarnos por el civil y cuando regresemos a Tokio nos casamos como lo soñamos , por la iglesia y toda vestida de blanco..

acepto...

Continuara...


End file.
